


The Last Of The Real Ones (Wavcer Story) (Story Request)

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story about Waverly and Spencer going to a Fall Out Bun concert with some romantic stuff starting to blossom from the mind of the bat-eared fox. A cute and wholesome story! (The artwork was made by l-rivart who also requested the story. Waverly Wilde and Spencer Vampine belong to feverwildehopps)
Relationships: spencer x waverly, wavcer, waverly x spencer





	The Last Of The Real Ones (Wavcer Story) (Story Request)

Tonight was going to be the night that rocked Zootopia. Even more so than Gazelle would. Because for this one big night at a sold out concert, Fall Out Bun was going to show up. They were a pretty big and popular rabbit rock band. Starting off from Bunny Burrow to hitting the big cities. Zootopia was one of the big ones. So as the news was out of FOB coming over here, many mammals pre-ordered their tickets and waited for that night to come. Out of the thousands of mammals in line was two special ones. 

One being a gray hybrid of a fox and a bunny. Green eyes and those small three iconic black dots between her eyes. A big fluffy tail that was wagging ever so happily. Wearing a black and white FOB shirt as she was beaming with a big smile on her face. It was Waverly Wilde. The daughter of ZPD officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps.

Next to her was a bat-eared fox. Black furred with a mix of a very light orange. Orange eyes as well. He was wearing a similar design like Waverly’s but it was on a gray colored shirt. Spencer Vampine was his name. And just like Waverly, he too was excited.

Spencer was able to get two tickets for her and him on the day the tickets were released. He was pretty smart and quick too. He mainly did it all for the sake of Waverly. He knew how much of a huge fan she was of FOB. Always listening to their songs. Knowing the metaphors of each of them. Having to tell facts about the band. It was crazy how much of a fan she was. Yet to Spencer, it was simply adorable.

He was in line with Waverly as the two were amped up and ready to party. It was a pretty big place. In the same concert area as where Gazelle plays. So they knew it was going to be good. 

In a matter of forty-five minutes they were the next ones in line. Waverly going first and the security guard having to let her in. Spencer walks up as well and go the same treatment. Soon, the two of them were walking down the long hallway to enter the big concert. They walk past a couple of mammals. Having to wait instead of going in since some didn’t want to stand out in the cool night on the summer night. Others were just taking pics and having fun getting some merch. 

“I can’t believe I am going to see them! L-like in a live concert!” Waverly exclaimed with her still having to feel joy and feeling like a kit again.

Spencer smiled over at how excited she was having just being here. “Well, I am pretty surprised they would be here.”

“I know right?!” The hybrid mammal shouted with her tail hitting and brushing up against the leg of the bat-eared fox. “They always appear at the big cities and utopia’s. So them being here is like, A BIG DEAL!” 

Spencer soft chuckled. “Yeah. I guess it is.” He was pretty new to the rock band. Granted, he knew them. Heck, all of Zootopia must have known them. Yet he never really gave their songs a listen. Only bits and pieces of the ones Waverly would sing softly to herself when she is in a happy mood or in a bored state of mind.

This was a big deal to him. Not just because of how this would be his first time experiencing the band. But also to experience it with Waverly who was still ever more excited to see them. For some time now, Spencer had that feeling in his heart. A big feeling that seemed dangerously contagious.

Spencer was in love with Waverly.

It has been like that since they hanged out for quite some time. They were very good friends after all. Hanging out and watching Vine compilations and having fun. He wanted to impress her. He wanted to make her feel happy by his company. So, these tickets are more than just to have him view this band with her. This was like his life savior.

They were still walking down. Close to the doors. Spencer could hear a bit of the muffled music playing inside. He knew was ready for it. All ready to make her day. Spencer walked towards the door and opened it widely for Waverly. 

“Thanks Spencer.” She kindly told him as he took the compliment for being such a gentlemammal to her. She walked in and Spencer followed. Going through the crowd as they were able to get tickets for being part of the first rows. Again, all thanks to Spencer.

They walked through as the group of rock band bunnies were jamming hard with one of their latest hits. The pounding of the drums and the rifts on their guitars were causing the crowd in an uproar. Cheering out the names of their favorite bunny members.

Spencer looks over to Waverly as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out some earplugs. “Here you go.”

“Thanks Spencer!” Waverly said as she took two of them and stuck them into her ear canals to block the noise. Since they were mammals with very good hearing, they had to be sure they wouldn’t be losing their hearing for a while. Plus, it was their parents rules. Waverly and Spencer were good kids, so of course they would listen. Even if they were highschoolers. 

Spencer puts his earplug pairs on as well. They both walk down until they were able to find room to see the view of the lighted up stage. Waverly couldn’t handle her excitement and started to let out a scream of being a pure fan girl. Waving her paws up and jumping up and down from seeing her band up close. 

The bat-eared fox smiled and just took a listen at them. Honestly, they didn’t sound half bad. Waverly had a good taste of things after all. Either it be music or food or drinks. As the fans were screaming loudly to show their love and support for FOB, the rabbits started to stop as the lead singer was starting to speak up. Patrick Stump was the name some fans have yelled out in joy from hearing him talk. So thankfully Spencer was able to understand who this rabbit was as the lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist of the band. All thanks to these fans and Waverly. 

“This has been a heck of a blast huh?” Patrick said as the crowd goes wild as a response. “Heh. I’m glad it is.” He looks over and waves slightly at some fans waving back. “We got a few songs left before we head out on tour, but I want to say that Zootopia has been a huge beautiful place to us. Hopefully we can come back next year!” 

Waverly joined in the roaring of the happiest fans as Spencer couldn’t help but watch. Smiling at her being ever so cute but ever so happy. All thanks to him.

Patrick cleared his throat as he talks over to the crowd again. “Ok. Let's finish this night off with some songs!” The fans were ready for a rocking finale. The members of the band smiled and nodded to each other. “Ok. This one will be…’The Last Of The Real Ones’”

The soft melody started playing. It felt calming honestly. For a rock band, they can make soft rock sounds good. Spencer was pretty impressed of the band’s music. Then the guitars started playing and the lyrics were coming out. Now, Spencer was really only listening to the bands music. His eyes fixated on Waverly. Seeing her smile. Her eyes gleaming with joy. Just, so happy. 

And it was all thanks to him. However, in his mind. Everything felt like a blur. Like the world around them was just being frozen. Except for Waverly. That special mammal that he loved dearly. Spencer started to listen more of the song that was playing. 

‘I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you.’ Dang. That part was really tugging on Spencer's heart. ‘But not as much as I do, as much as I do, yeah.’ Now that really got to Spencer. The lyrics of the song were starting to make him feel like that Waverly and him were all alone.

All by themselves in this world. With the song painting their world like an artist creating on a blank sheet of paper to fill it with the richest of colors. To make it feel lively. Waverly and Spencer were the only ones in this crafted world. 

He wanted to tell her. To come out from his hiding shell and admit to her that he loved her. That he wanted to spend each and every day with her. Being close and having his and her hearts stitched together with the bonding of love. He wanted to ask her out.

He wanted to let his love pour out and admit every true feeling towards this beautiful mammal. Yes, she was truly the last of the real ones. The one where you feel that your life would feel complete. The one where you want to spend your whole days with. Waverly wasn’t bad. She was smart. Beautiful. She had charm that could make anyone laugh and enjoy her company. Spencer was stricken by all of her personalities. 

He really did love her. And he wanted to tell her that. Yet, even though the world around him was his fantasy, he wanted to keep it still. He will be her boyfriend. He will spend every single day talking with her. Loving her. Caring for her. Being there for her. 

But not today. Time had to build up before any of that could happen. He had to wait. His heart will ache. His emotions will be played with. Yet still, telling her now could ruin that chance. He wanted to get his life straight first. Then, in the future, could he admit his feelings for this different mammal. This mammal that he wanted to hold close and feel their hearts embrace.

Reality started to kick in as the song was over and the crowd was still cheering. Waverly included. Spencer looked over to the band and clapped along with her. He had to admit, their songs were getting good. The concert wouldn’t be his highlight. Making Waverly happy, now that was his true highlight of the night.

A few songs passed by in the hours before the concert was over. The fans started to head out to leave or at least get some snacks before they head out. Maybe buying a shirt or so forth. Waverly and Spencer walked out of the building. Feeling energized that they probably won’t even sleep tonight. Thankfully it is the beginning of the weekend so they can be up as much as they want. 

Spencer walks by the side of Waverly as they start to take off their earplugs. “So I guess you had a blast?”

“Oh my gosh yes I did!” Waverly exclaimed as she was describing the whole show and the dancing and the firework finale as their final song ends. She clearly loved it.

Spencer chuckled. “I’m glad you did.” He smiled at her as she was smiling back showing her shiny teeth. “You know, I gotta say. Fall Out Bun wasn’t really that bad.”

Waverly gently and playfully punched the bat-eared fox’s shoulder. “See? I told you so. So I guess I got a music partner to listen with me huh?”

“Heh. Yep. You sure do.” Spencer kept walking with her until Waverly stopped him. Before he could even wondering what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him ever so tightly.

“Thank you so much for taking me out to the concert! You really are the best Spencer.” Waverly was full of hype and happiness. Spencer could easily tell by her warm hug. Even the tail still wagging and a slight hearing of her foot thumping due to her rabbit dna. 

Spencer gave her a hug back. His tail starting to get the feeling to wag as well. He always loved her hugs. So warm, yet so delicate. Even if she was squeezing the ever living life out of him.

He nuzzled close. He loved having to hold her in his arms. To feel her soft fur. To feel loved. He always wanted to feel loved by her. He letted go shortly as so does Waverly. 

“It was no problem you know? I was curious to see it with you.” Spencer said with a grin appearing on his face as they continue to walk down. 

“Well, tomorrow you should come over to listen to more of their songs.” Waverly was inviting him over to which he quickly took that invitation and accepted coming over. So at least he had something to do tomorrow. 

“Great!” Waverly was stoked to know he was coming over. It also meant she had to clean her room. “You gonna walk with me to my place?”

“Of course. Besides, I need some exercise for my legs.” Spencer joked as Waverly giggled.

“I think you standing and jumping is good enough for them. But ok Macho Mammal Randy Savage.” Waverly snickered to herself as Spencer just rolled his eyes with a smile on her face. He had to admit, it was a funny joke.

But he knew one thing of this night. That it would take time for him to admit his feelings towards her. For now, he had to keep it in. In the future, he will tell her the truth. The truth of him having to be in love with her. For now, he has to wait and be just himself.

He didn’t mind though. As long as Waverly was by his side, he was a carefree mammal. A happy mammal. 

Spencer was so dang lucky to have Waverly into his life.


End file.
